Red Ridding Hood
by Zhechii
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng 'si gadis bertudung merah', tetapi alur ceritanya dibuat berbeda. seorang gadis kecil bertudung merah menolong seekor serigala kecil berwarna biru langit yang terluka.Sejak saat itu, serigala kecil jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil bertudung merah itu. Jika kalian tertarik, silakan membacanya!RnR!(one-shot)


_**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-sensei does.**_

* * *

_**Red Ridding Hood and Wolf**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst**_

_**Terinspirasi oleh dongeng 'Red Ridding Hood' dan akan kuubah sedikit ceritanya agar tidak sama.**_

_**Setting : abad 17**_

* * *

Di suatu hari menjelang malam, ada seorang gadis kecil bertudung merah berjalan melewati kedalaman hutan. Gadis kecil itu baru pulang dari kegiatan rutinitasnya yakni mengantar makanan dan minuman untuk kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang sakit akibat terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah untuk ibu dan adik perempuannya. Rumah kakak dari gadis bertudung merah itu terletak di kota sebelah sehingga ia rela berjalan jauh demi mengantarkan makanan untuk kakaknya. Jarak rumahnya dan kakaknya dapat menghabiskan waktu 1 jam jika menggunakan jalur biasa sedangkan mengambil jalan pintas, melewati hutan hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.

Tidak ada orang yang berani melintas melewati hutan, itu dikarenakan terdapat sarang serigala jadi-jadian yang ganas dan siap memangsa siapa saja yang berani menginjakkan kaki di wilayahnya. Awalnya si gadis kecil itu cemas dan takut tapi rasa khawatir akan kakaknya kelaparan sangat tinggi sehingga dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil jalan pintas.

Gadis kecil itu berhasil melewati hutan tanpa ada serigala yang mengikuti. Gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun itu berpikir, dia melewati hutan pada siang hari sehingga para serigala tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Serigala hanya berburu di malam hari sedangkan di waktu siang hari, mereka tertidur. Kini si gadis itu diliputi rasa takut dikarenakan hari mulai menjelang malam tapi dia harus pulang. Jika tidak, ibunya khawatir. Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri melewati jalan pintas, yakni, hutan belantara yang dipenuhi serigala ganas.

"Tenang, Orihime. Kamu harus tenang. Jangan Panik!" Gadis kecil itu bernama Orihime, dia berusaha tenang.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanannya, terdengar suara semak belukar bergerak-gerak. Orihime panik seketika dan melihat sosok dari balik semak belukar itu.

Sosok itu lambat laun menunjukkan batang hidungnya dari balik semak belukar. Alangkah terkejutnya Orihime melihat sosok itu, sosok itu adalah seekor serigala kecil berwarna biru langit bercampur abu-abu. Orihime rasanya ingin berteriak dan lari secepatnya meninggalkan hutan. Tetapi itu tidak dapat dilakukannya sebab kedua kakinya terasa kaku dan berat untuk digerakkan begitu pula suaranya.

Serigala biru langit itu keluar dari semak belukar dalam keadaan terluka dan tidak dapat lagi menahan nyeri dari luka tersebut sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Orihime melihat warna merah darah terlihat di kaki kanannya. Orihime berpikir bahwa serigala itu terluka karena tersandung sesuatu atau terjatuh dari tempat tinggi. Serigala kecil telihat sangat kesakitan menahan nyeri lukanya. Orihime menjadi iba dan mulai tergerak untuk menolongnya.

Orihime mendekati serigala kecil itu. Serigala kecil itu berusaha bangkit meski nyeri dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya untuk menakuti Orihime. Orihime tidak takut sama sekali tetap mendekati serigala itu dan berusaha menenangkan serigala kecil.

"Tenang. Aku bukan musuhmu. Aku hanya ingin meringankan dan mengobati lukamu," kata Orihime.

Serigala kecil itu masih kurang percaya pada Orihime begitu pula Orihime, tidak akan menyerah sampai dia berhasil mengobati serigala kecil itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Orihime berhasil mendekati serigala kecil itu tanpa ada perlawanan darinya lagi. Orihime mencari sapu tangan atau sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan menutup luka. Orihime tidak menemukan apapun dari saku bajunya maupun di keranjang makanan itu. Sebuah ide terlintas, Orihime melepas tudung merahnya itu dan merobek ujung tudungnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sesudah itu, Orihime membalut luka serigala kecil itu. Sang serigala kecil itu hanya memandang wajah Orihime tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Sudah! Dengan begini, kamu tidak perlu lagi kesakitan."

Serigala kecil itu melihat sebuah liontin yang melingkar di leher Orihime kemudian dia mendekati Orihime dan memandang kagum akan keindahan liontin milik Orihime itu.

"Liontin ini pemberian ayahku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kau tertarik? Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu sebab liontin ini sangat berharga bagiku." Orihime meminta maaf pada serigala kecil itu.

Orihime dan serigala saling bertatapan.

"... ... ..." Keheningan mengitari mereka. Orihime tersadar bahwa dia tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di hutan jika tidak ingin dimangsa oleh komplotan serigala dewasa.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Dah!" pamit Orihime sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan serigala kecil itu dan hutan yang mengerikan di waktu malam.

Sang serigala hanya terbaring melihat sosok Orihime yang lambat laun mengecil dan menghilang bagaikan tertiup angin di antara kegelapan hutan belantara. Serigala kecil itu bangkit dan melihat kembali kain merah yang terbalut di kaki kanannya kemudian mencoba berjalan memasuki kedalaman hutan meski terasa sakit.

* * *

11 tahun kemudian,

Gadis kecil bertudung merah itu kini telah beranjak dewasa. Orihime telah berumur 17 tahun, sehingga banyak sekali perubahan fisik yang terjadi pada dirinya. Orihime tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan berperilaku baik sehingga seluruh warga penduduk sekitar sangat menyayangi Orihime. Meski telah berumur 17 tahun, Orihime masih mengenakan tudung warna merah sehingga dia mendapatkan julukan ' Si gadis bertudung merah'.

"Orihime, bisakah kamu mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ini kepada kakakmu?" pinta ibunya.

"Baik~!" jawab Orihime.

Dengan keranjang makanan yang telah berada di tangannya, Orihime bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah sederhana yang ditempati olehnya dan ibunya.

"Orihime, berhati-hatilah dengan serigala ganas di hutan. Cepatlah kamu pulang!" pesan ibunya.

"Ibu, Orihime bukan lagi anak kecil. Aku akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam," kata Orihime sambil memasang tudung merah yang merupakan ciri khasnya "Aku berangkat, ibu!" pamit orihime.

Orihime berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi menuju rumah kakaknya yang berada di kota sebelah.

"Orihime, ingat pesan ibu! Berhati-hatilah dengan serigala!" teriak ibu Orihime yang cemas akan keselamatan anaknya.

Orihime hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah kediaman serigala jadi-jadian yang berada di suatu tempat di antara kedalaman hutan,

Seorang pemuda berwujud manusia serigala berambutkan biru langit sedang memandang sobekan kain merah kecil dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Grimmjow, mau sampai kapan kamu memandangi kain sampah itu?" tanya kawan serigalanya.

"APA KAMU BILANG?! KAMU BILANG SAMPAH!" geram Grimmjow dengan mencekik leher kawan serigalanya sangat erat seakan-akan ingin menghancurkan leher kawannya tersebut.

Kawan Grimmjow merasa sesak dan kehabisan nafasnya, dia mencoba ingin memegang tangan Grimmjow untuk berhenti tetapi tidak berhasil. Grimmjow tersenyum bahagia melihat kawannya tersiksa.

"Grimmjow, lepaskan Lupin!" perintah seekor serigala dengan suara tinggi yang menyeramkan.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah suara yang berani menganggu kesenangannya. Dia melihat seekor serigala berwarna hitam keabu-abuan yang selalu diikuti dua ekor serigala kepercayaannya yang berwarna putih kebiruan dan satu lagi berwarna coklat tanah.

Grimmjow menatap marah ke arah serigala itu. Mata berwarna merah tajam dan menakutkan membalas tatapan Grimmjow. Grimmjow melepaskan kawan serigalanya. Serigala yang berani membuat Grimmjow tidak bisa berdalih dan langsung mematuhi perintahnya, tak lain, adalah pemimpin dari sekumpulan serigala yang bernama Aizen dan dua serigala yang mengikutinya bernama Gin dan Tousen.

"Grimmjow, akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak ikut berburu dan menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari buruan."

Grimmjow tidak menjawab maupun menatap pimpinannya.

"Aku perintahkan kamu untuk mencari buruan sekarang!" Grimmjow tetap tidak menjawab, "GRIMMJOW!" panggil Aizen dengan nada marah besar.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Cukup mencari target buruan dan aku memberitahukan pada kalian," kata Grimmjow dengan nada malas dan beranjak meninggalkan kumpulannya.

Aizen dan kumpulan serigala lainnnya tampaknya sangat meragukan Grimmjow dalam menjalani tugasnya. Grimmjow pergi masuk ke kedalaman hutan untuk menunggu targetnya dan memberikan tanda lolongan kepada kumpulannya jika berhasil menemukan targetnya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Orihime harus pulang pada waktu matahari terbenam. Orihime terlalu keasyikan bercerita bersama kakaknya dan kakak iparnya sehingga lupa akan waktu. Orihime pamit pulang kepada kakaknya dan istrinya. Sang kakak juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibu mereka yaitu mengingatkan Orihime untuk berhati-hati dengan sekumpulan serigala jadi-jadian saat berada di hutan.

Hari mulai malam. Orihime menelusuri kedalaman hutan yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan satupun. Meski was-was, tapi Orihime tetap berusaha tenang.

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya pada suatu tempat. Dimana tempat itu menjadi kenangan semasa kecil, Orihime mengobati luka serigala kecil dan menyentuh bulu-bulunya. Orihime mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah tempat serigala kecil itu terbaring lemah dulu.

"Apa serigala kecil itu sudah sembuh? Sekarang pasti dia sudah besar," kata Orihime sambil berusaha mengingat waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan dari semak belukar yang telah berubah menjadi lebat. Orihime beranggapan jangan-jangan serigala kecil itu datang menemuinya kembali. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Orihime menghampiri semak belukar yang lebat dan tumbuh tinggi di sebelah pohon.

"Kamukah itu? Serigala kecil?"

Orihime terkejut bukan main setelah mendekati semak belukar itu, dia melihat sosok pria setengah serigala berdiri di depannya dengan mulut berlumuran darah dan Orihime melihat bangkai rusa dengan lubang di tengah perutnya. Tampaknya pemuda setengah serigala itu tengah asyik memakan rusa tangkapannya.

Orihime langsung berbalik dan mencoba kabur dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu jauh lebih lincah daripada Orihime dan berhasil menangkap Orihime dari belakang. Tangannya yang kuat melingkar erat di pinggang Orihime sehingga membuat Orihime tidak dapat lepas darinya. Orihime mencoba berbagai cara untuk berontak tapi tidak berhasil. Pemuda serigala itu hanya tersenyum sadis melihat dia mendapatkan korban.

"Manusia? Malam ini kami benar-benar akan berpesta ria. Sudah lama kami tidak memakan manusia apalagi seorang perempuan. Kamu masih muda tampaknya kelihatan sangat lezat," bisik Grimmjow sesekali menjilati pipi Orihime untuk mencicipi rasa tubuh Orihime. Orihime ketakutan bukan main. Seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar dan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Lezat! Sangat lezat!" kata Grimmjow dengan puas.

Grimmjow teringat dengan perintah pimpinannya kemudian memberikan tanda bahwa dia berhasil menemukan target lewat lolongannya. Orihime semakin ketakutan saat pria serigala itu mengeluarkan suara lolongannya untuk memanggil kawan-kawannya.

Sementara itu,

"Itu Suara Grimmjow!" yakin serigala berwarna hijau kecoklatan.

"Paling-paling dia mempermainkan kita," kata serigala lainnya.

"Tidak. Grimmjow bilang dia mendapatkan korban manusia," kata seekor serigala yang berusaha menerjemahkan suara lolongan Grimmjow.

"Apa? Manusia? Aku sudah lama tidak memangsa mereka!" senang seekor serigala gendut.

"Aizen_-sama_, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Gin untuk menunggu jawaban dari pemimpinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aizen langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju tempat Grimmjow memberikan tanda yang kemudian diikuti oleh para pengikut setianya.

* * *

"Teman-temanku akan datang kemari untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan memakanmu. Kami akan berpesta!"

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku!" mohon Orihime sambil kembali berontak.

"Percuma kamu berontak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu lepas dariku," kata Grimmjow semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang Orihime.

"AKU MOHON, LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Orihime.

"Aku mohon, tolong lepaskan aku," mohon Orihime.

Tanpa sengaja, butiran air berwarna bening keluar dari matanya dan turun mengalir ke permukaan kedua pipinya. Orihime benar-benar memohon kepada pemuda serigala itu untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tudung warna merahnya terlepas dari kepala Orihime. Grimmjow dibuat kaget dengan sebuah liontin yang dikalungkan di leher Orihime.

"Oi. Darimana kamu menemukan liontin itu?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya. Ini kalung pemberian ayahku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

Grimmjow benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Orihime sama dengan ucapan gadis kecil yang pernah menolongnya. Grimmjow melepaskan Orihime dan berjalan mundur dengan tubuh gemetar seakan-akan tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Grimmjow terjatuh dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Grimmjow terdiam tak percaya akan semua itu kemudian dia mengambil sobekan kain kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya dan ditunjukkan kepada Orihime.

"Apa kamu ingat kain merah ini?"

"Itu kain tudung merahku yang aku robek untuk membalut luka serigala kecil" jawab Orihime.

"Serigala kecil itu adalah aku," kata Grimmjow sambil memandang Orihime.

Grimmjow dan Orihime, mereka saling tidak percaya akan bertemu lagi. Orihime tidak percaya bahwa Grimmjow adalah serigala kecil yang pernah ditolongnya. Begitu juga, Grimmjow tidak percaya bahwa gadis kecil yang pernah menolongnya dulu kini berada di depannya. Mereka bertemu kembali dalam sosok yang berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Serigala kecil itu kini berubah menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa berambutkan biru langit dan gadis kecil itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang menawan. Mereka berdua diam membisu dan saling bertatapan.

Suara lolongan serigala yang terdengar dari kejauhan telah merusak suasana nostalgia mereka.

"Sial!" kesal Grimmjow kembali berdiri dan memegang tangan Orihime.

Grimmjow menarik tangan Orihime untuk ikut bersama dirinya, menjauhi teman-teman Grimmjow. Orihime dan Grimmjow terus berlari menelusuri hutan untuk menemukan jalan keluar agar terbebas dari serigala lain yang dipanggil oleh Grimmjow. Aizen dan para serigala lainnya menambah kecepatan berlari mereka untuk segera berkumpul dengan Grimmjow dan memangsa manusia tangkapan Grimmjow.

Orihime adalah seorang manusia terlebih lagi dia, seorang perempuan, tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan dan stamina Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyadari bahwa Orihime kelelahan, kemudian dia mengangkat Orihime dengan Bridal style. Orihime sedikit terkejut. Grimmjow kembali berlari dengan menggendong Orihime. Kini Orihime bisa merasakan suara napas Grimmjow, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya dan bisa melihat jelas wajah tampan Grimmjow meski dia seorang manusia serigala. Wajah Orihime seketika berubah menjadi merah dan malu.

"Terlihat. Jalan keluarnya terlihat," kata Grimmjow.

Orihime melihat sebuah cahaya seperti pintu di dalam hutan. Grimmjow dan Orihime berhasil berada di luar hutan. Grimmjow menurunkan Orihime kemudian mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sekarang kamu aman. Lekas pergilah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?" khawatir Orihime.

"Manusia dan hewan tidak bisa saling mencintai apalagi hewan menjijikan seperti a.." Bibir hangat nan manis milik Orihime menyentuh bibir Grimmjow sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Grimmjow dibuat kaget dengan keagresifan Orihime yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu dan tidak memperdulikan bau darah yang masih melekat di bibir Grimmjow. Grimmjow mulai menikmati ciuman mereka dan memeluk erat Orihime. Ciuman yang manis berubah menjadi sedikit ganas. Orihime melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan Grimmjow melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Orihime sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masuk ke sela-sela rambut Orihime dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Grimmjow dibuat kaget, sebagai seorang wanita, Orihime sangat agresif. Lidah Orihime menjilati bibir Grimmjow untuk memintanya membuka mulut dan menari bersama lidahnya. Awalnya Grimmjow menolak karena dia masih berbau darah, akhirnya dia pun membuka mulutnya.

Suara lolongan serigala lagi-lagi merusak suasana mereka. Grimmjow dengan terpaksa, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan ciuman mesra mereka.

Grimmjow mendorong Orihime untuk pergi dari sini tampaknya teman sekutunya telah berada dekat dimana mereka berada. Orihime merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Orihime.

"Jika kamu mencintaiku, aku mohon pergilah dari sini dan jangan menoleh ke belakang," mohon Grimmjow dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon."

Orihime menatap mata Grimmjow. Orihime bisa merasakan Grimmjow memohon kepadanya sungguh-sungguh. Dengan rasa sedih dan kecewa, Orihime menuruti kemauan Grimmjow.

"Namamu?"

"Semua temanku memanggilku Grimmjow."

"Namaku Orihime. Grimmjow, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Grimmjow terdiam kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Iya. Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Pergilah dan jangan menoleh ke belakang atau kembali ke hutan," jawab Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, kamu harus kembali padaku. Kau harus janji padaku. Suatu saat, kita akan kembali bertemu lagi."

Grimmjow mengangguk pelan. Orihime tersenyum dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow. Sebenarnya Grimmjow merasa berat terpisah dengan gadis bertudung merah yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, Grimmjow sadar bahwa dirinya adalah serigala jadi-jadian sementara Orihime adalah manusia.

Manusia dan hewan jadi-jadian seperti dirinya, tidak mungkin ditakdirkan bersatu dalam menjalin kasih asmara. Grimmjow memandang Orihime dengan sedih dan menggumpalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Grimmjow mendengar suara lolongan marah dari Aizen terdengar sangat dekat, Grimmjow kembali menemui mereka.

Grimmjow melihat Aizen dan pengikutnya berada 15 langkah dari arah sebelum jalan keluar. Grimmjow melihat tatapan marah dari sekutunya

"Grimmjow, mana manusia yang kamu tangkap?" marah Aizen dalam bentuk manusia serigala.

Grimmjow terdiam. Semua teman sekutu Grimmjow menatap marah dan merasa Grimmjow telah mengkhianati mereka.

"Bau manusia. Baunya tercium dari luar. Bau wanita muda."

Grimmjow terkejut bahwa salah satu kawannya mencium bau wanita muda dari luar. Grimmjow mulai panik dan berpikir ' apakah Orihime belum pergi jauh?'.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aizen_-sama,_ izinkan aku mengejar wanita muda itu dan menyeretnya kembali ke hadapan anda," pinta Lupin sambil berancang-ancang akan berlari keluar.

"Silakan, Lupin!" Aizen memberikan izin pada Lupin.

Lupin langsung berlari menuju luar hutan untuk mengejar wanita muda itu. Sesaat akan menginjakkan kaki ke luar, Grimmjow langsung melukai Lupin dengan cakar-cakarnya sehingga Lupin terluka dan terlempar menjauhi pintu jalan keluar.

Aizen sangat terkejut dan terheran melihat tindakan Grimmjow yang melukai kawan sekutunya.

"Grimmjow, apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua untuk keluar dari hutan ini!" ancam Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, apa kamu tahu arti ucapanmu itu?"

"A! Aku bosan dengan perintahmu, Aizen." jawab Grimmjow dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Kamu tidak mengerti bahwa posisimu sekarang terdesak. Delapan lawan satu. Apa kamu sanggup mengalahkan kami?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak terdesak malahan aku sangat bersemangat menghabisi nyawa kalian semua," kata Grimmjow tanpa takut sedikitpun dan mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala normal.

"SEMUANYA HABISI NYAWA SI PENGKHIANAT INI!" komando Aizen yang juga mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala normal.

Semua kawanan Grimmjow mengubah diri mereka menjadi serigala normal dan bersiap untuk menghadapi Grimmjow. Pertarungan berdarah antara kawanan serigala pun telah dimulai. Kawanan serigala itu mulai mencakar, menggigit dan saling melukai satu sama lain. Hutan yang gelap menjadi saksi pertarungan saudara para serigala jadi-jadian.

* * *

**3 jam kemudian, **

Grimmjow meski terluka parah berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh kawan-kawannya. Darah serigala berceceran kemana-mana. Bau amis mulai tercium memenuhi hutan. Grimmjow melihat mayat-mayat Aizen dan lainnya yang penuh luka dalam dan darah segar keluar dari celah luka itu. Grimmjow berjalan keluar hutan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Luka dalam di bagian perut, seluruh kaki, punggung dan kepala membuatnya sangat sakit jika dibuat bergerak. Grimmjow terjatuh karena tidak kuat lagi menggerakkan kakinya yang terluka.

Mata Grimmjow menatap ke arah dimana Orihime pergi sewaktu akan meninggalkannya.

"Kamu sudah aman," kata Grimmjow dengan napas terenggah-enggah.

Lambat laun pandangan Grimmjow menjadi kabur. Luka di matanya telah merusak penglihatannya. Napas Grimmjow mulai melemah, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi untuk menyusul Orihime. Grimmjow terbaring lemah di atas rerumputan.

"Orihime, maafkan aku telah mengingkari janjiku. Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi..." maaf Grimmjow

"Manusia dan hewan memang tidak bisa bersatu..."

"Mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi..." Grimmjow semakin melemah, luka dalamnya di sekujur tubuh terus-menerus menekan dirinya dan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku...Maafkan aku...Suatu saat..."

"Suatu saat, aku pasti menjemputmu.." Grimmjow akhirnya menutup mata dan berhenti bernapas.

Tudung merah milik Orihime yang terlepas di dalam hutan, terbang terbawa angin. Entah darimana angin itu berasal, tetapi tudung merah itu terbang mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Tampaknya hembusan angin itu berhenti tepat di mana Grimmjow menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tudung berwarna merah itu terjatuh dan menutupi tubuh Grimmjow yang terluka.

Orihime tidak menyadari bahwa kain tudung merah miliknya bukan hanya menutupi luka kecil serigala biru langit itu tetapi menutupi mayat serigala biru langit itu. Orihime tidak mengetahui bahwa sang serigala kecil itu telah mengingkari janjinya. Akan tetapi, Grimmjow senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis bertudung merah yang pernah menolongnya. Grimmjow merasa dirinya tidak mati sia-sia sebab hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas budi pada gadis itu.

**~TAMAT~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ceritaku.

Ideku membuat cerita ini muncul entah darimana, supaya aku tidak lupa jadi aku langsung menulisnya. Baru kali ini aku membuat cerita hanya 1 chapter

Reviews, Please!


End file.
